Seven Sides of Yullen Love
by Darkbrokenreaper
Summary: For Yullen Week. Prompt Six: Foreign. 'Cross did not give gifts so when Allen found a package in the mail, he knew there was hell to pay. He just didn't know that it included an irritable samurai.' Happy Yullen Week! Oneshots
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! So anyways... I am a total Yullen addict so the idea of Yullen Week appealed to me. I want to celebrate my fav pairing so here it is! This is my take on the first prompt: Seasonal. I have to admit, they're harder to do than they look. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. gray man nor the idea for Yullen week. All credit goes to Hoshino-sensei and celestial moonshine.**

**Happy Yullen Week!**

**Thurs, December 18th: **Seasonal

**Warning: **Slight OOC because Kanda is sick. You have been warned.

Kanda was not sick. He simply did not get sick and he refused to admit he was. After all, his lotus curse covered injuries and he was fairly sure that it also covered illness.

When he had gotten out of bed today though, his head automatically started to pound horribly and when he touched his skin, he realized that he was warmer than usual. His legs also felt unsteady under him and his precious sword felt heavier than normal. Nevertheless, he went about his usual schedule and continued with his strict training regime.

This meant training at 5:00 in the morning when it was freezing cold and damp. But Kanda was strong and had self-discipline. No measly cold was going to get to him.

Despite all the tough bravado he put up, the wind felt much colder than usual and his moves were much more sluggish and lethargic. As a result, he pushed his weakened body even harder, determined to get through his training flawlessly. By the time the swordsman was finished, sweat dripped down his body and he felt ready to drop dead.

It was already 8:00 A.M. whereas he usually finished at 7:00 A.M. His stomach rumbled in protest but the prospect of food made the back of his throat thick.

He slipped on his exorcist coat, glad to have the small bit of warmth it provided and walked toward the dining hall. Twice, he realized that he was walking down the wrong corridor and three times, he bumped into a wall or a pillar. By the time he got to the dining hall, he was beyond pissed.

"Soba and green tea," he ordered angrily, black aura flaring around him and making anyone within five feet back away. When he picked up the tray, his hands shook and the soba did not look as appetizing as usual. But he was not going to break. Not now. Not ever.

"Oh, Kanda?" Jerry asked worriedly. "Are you okay? You seem under the weather."

The Japanese swordsman ignored the gay chef and moved towards his table. His vision blurred the scenery in front of him and he moved unsteadily on his feet. Things rolled downhill from there.

His soba did not seem to want to settle in his stomach and his tea did not help. In fact, he felt worse than before. He put his hand over his mouth, trying to force back the bile rising in the back of his throat. He was Kanda Yu, damn it! He had more pride than this and he refused to look weak in front of the Order.

Quickly, the longhaired teen walked out of the dining hall. Unknowingly, two pairs of eyes (or rather three eyes) were following his movements throughout the whole scenario.

* * *

"Is there something wrong with Yuu-chan today?" Lavi inquired when he witnessed the raven-haired man walk drunkenly to his lone table.

Allen shrugged and continued shoving piles of food into his mouth. It was odd though. Kanda was usually done with eating breakfast before Lavi or Allen got to the dining hall. No one seemed to notice though besides them. Or they did notice and didn't dare ask.

"Do you think he has a hangover?" Allen asked innocently, with slight curiosity. Lavi burst out laughing all of a sudden, attracting many stares and a confused look from the young teen.

"Yu-chan never drinks," Lavi proclaimed as if it was a well-known fact.

"Okay... then maybe he's sick?" he guessed again, making Lavi let out another round of laughter. When the man stopped, he patted Allen on the head he was like a naive child.

"Yu-chan never gets sick," the future bookman stated again. The boy frowned at this.

"That's not possible," The white-haired teen argued. "Everyone gets sick once in a while!"

"Then you obviously don't know him," the redhead shrugged. "It's like he's immune or something. He hasn't gotten sick since he was a little kid."

Allen took this all in. That wasn't possible in his frame of mind and judging by the man's symptoms, there was no other explanation.

"Still, I'm going to check on him just in case," he got up from his seat without waiting for Lavi's input and chased after the older exorcist.

It didn't take very long since the man was moving much slower than usual.

"Kanda!" the cursed exorcist caught up to the taller teen. "Is there anything wrong? You seem to be acting funny today." His large grey eyes blinked questioningly.

The samurai turned around to tell the boy to leave him alone but at once, his head throbbed painfully and before he knew it, his vision swam in front of him and his mind decided to shut off. Kanda blacked out, falling on top of Allen who stuttered and flailed around, panicking. The younger boy's back landed on the floor and he let out a groan of pain. He was going to get a bruise tomorrow. He just knew it...

"K-Kanda!" Allen turned red, but stopped squirming when he touched the man's cheek. "You're burning up!" Not that the older teen had heard him...

Allen needed to do something and fast before Kanda's sickness elevated. The white-haired boy wiggled himself from under the taller male and pulled Kanda's limp form over his shoulder.

"Damn!" Allen gasped when the teen's full weight was on his shoulder. He was heavier than Allen first thought and it was going to be hell to drag him to his room.

* * *

Kanda opened his eyes and groaned. The light hurt his eyes and his screwed them shut again. This was definitely not his room. His room was never this bright nor this white.

"Kanda!" a voice rang annoyingly in his muddled brain, making him pull the covers over his head. Which also made him realize that he was not wearing a shirt. He was pretty sure he had his exorcist uniform on when he left his room...

"Go away," he murmured groggily when the blankets were yanked off of his head. He grinned and turned to his side, burying himself deeper into the warm pillow. Vaguely, he heard a snort of laughter behind him.

"Get up, Bakanda," the small voice alerted him again in an almost caring tone. He cursed under his breath. Of all the rooms in the Dark Order, it had to be his.

"Get the hell away, moyashi," he growled, glaring at the white-haired child who seemed unfazed. Allen was busy with a bowl of something that smelled pleasant to him and steamed nicely. His stomach made a gurgling noise to his embarrassment but he ignored it when something other than food was shoved into his mouth.

"I'm taking your temperature," Allen explained shortly when Kanda continued to glared venomously at him. An insult burned on his tongue but was silence with a look from those piercing silver eyes. After a few moments the thermometer was taken out and scrutinized. Grey eyes widened perceptibly and Kanda narrowed his eyes, challenging the boy.

"Why the hell were you training?" the petite boy scolded gently.

"Che. That's none of your fucking business," Kanda snapped, his head feeling funny and light. "I can train if I want to."

"Not with a fever over 100.5°!" Allen countered before bringing the tray over to the sick exorcist. The cursed teen set it down on a nightstand and spoke to him softly. "You have to sit up."

Kanda rolled his eyes. He couldn't move his body let alone his arms at the moment but Allen seemed to realize this.

Cool hands went to his shoulders and gently nudged him up. Kanda was too weak to refuse and did not protest when he was propped up.

"It's chicken noodle soup," Allen handed him the bowl and spoon. "It's not soba but it'll be easier to digest and you'll feel better."

Kanda made no comment but did as the smaller teen commanded. Surprisingly, the soup went down his stomach agreeably and he felt warm all over. Under Allen's watchful eye, he finished the bowl and downed the medicine with some water.

There was companionable silence between the two as Allen helped him back under the covers and went into the adjacent bathroom to bring out a basin full of cold water and a towel. At this, Kanda had to complain. He was not going to be treated like some child to be watched over by his mother.

"Get the fuck away from me, Moyashi!" Kanda croaked, swatting weakly at Allen who rolled his eyes.

"You're sick with the flu, Bakanda," Allen spoke patiently. "It's seasonal like pollen allergies so of course you would get it with all the sick people around here lately. And you train out in the forest at 5 in the frickin' morning! It's no wonder why you also have a fever."

The cursed teen put a new cool towel on the stubborn man's forehead and brushed away strands of his hair gently. Kanda blushed but he blamed it on the flu doing weird things to his mind. The swordsman felt him drifting into sleep but he needed to ask one question before that.

"Why are you helping me?" Kanda whispered. Allen turned a bright shade of red, or was his imagination again?

"Despite you being such a bastard to me, I do care about you," he retorted, smoothing out the covers absentmindedly. "And you fainted on me. I wasn't going to leave you in the hallway nor was I going to surrender you to Komui's laboratory or the medical ward. God knows how scary that man and the Head Nurse can be." Allen let out an involuntary shiver and ran his fingers over his innocence.

Kanda turned red. "Che. I don't need your care, stupid."

"You tell yourself that," Allen countered, "But I helped you because I wanted to. Now please accept that."

"Like hell I will!" Kanda yelled hoarsely and winced, coughing. Allen moved to draw up the blankets but the other teen waved him away.

"You have to sleep, Kanda if you want to get better," Allen chided in a small voice.

"I will if you sleep next to me," Kanda replied childishly and against his better judgment. If anything, he would blame his sickness later and the anger he was feeling right now. The small child blushed to the roots of his hair and opened his mouth to complain. The words died on his tongue though when he saw the raw emotion in those dark blue orbs.

He sighed, giving in to the older man's demands. "Fine." Allen removed his boots and slipped off his exorcist coat. He pulled the red ribbon around his throat off and stopped, realizing that Kanda was watching him intently. The young teen hesitated but removed his vest.

Allen slid in next to Kanda, shivering when he touched the man's flushed skin. He moved as far away as he possibly could without falling off the bed and glared pointedly at the swordsman.

"There," he replied. "Will you sleep now?"

"No," the samurai took Allen's waist and pulled him nearer until they were so close that Allen could feel Kanda's heated breath on his forehead.

"K-Kanda," Allen stuttered, turning a few shades darker. "W-What are you doing?"

"Hush, moyashi," Kanda soothed the nervous boy. His lips went to the pale skin of the boy's forehead and he placed a tender kiss upon it. Allen jumped and gasped when he felt warm lips descend upon his skin and he unconsciously leaned toward Kanda, seeking more warmth that the swordsman was only happy to provide.

Kanda peppered light fluttery kisses onto Allen's cheeks, nose, forehead, and any other available skin on the boy's face. Except his pink lips. That he saved for last. By now, Allen had his eyes closed lightly, smiling serenely as he was kissed so lovingly.

Something warm pressed against his lips and his eyes shot open in surprise before closing softly and kissing the man back. Kanda smelled of the forest, a nice soap and pine smell that contradicted the heat that radiated off the man's skin. The kiss grew more passionate as Kanda asked for entrance which Allen complied easily. There was a lazy battle for dominance that Allen allowed Kanda to win and they tasted each other with slow, roving strokes, memorizing the contours of the other's mouth.

Both men parted and breathed harshly, smiling at each other.

"Now I'm going to be sick," Allen sighed, though his skin felt warm from the very stimulating kiss. But Kanda was already fast asleep with a small content smile and a peaceful look upon his face.

"I love you, moyashi," Kanda whispered in his slumber, tightening his grip on the smaller boy's waist.

"Bakanda," Allen whispered back, snuggling into the embrace. "I love you too."

**A/N: So Allen played nurse for a sick Kanda and received service for it! Who doesn't like to imagine an adorable uke dressing up in a nurse outfit for his seme? Ahahaha... and now I probably left you guys with a horrible (or good) mental image. Please read and review!**

**Happy Yullen Week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! And this is the second Yullen prompt to Yullen Week! Yay! I so do love Yullen spam and this certainly counts but to all you Yullen fans out there this must be very welcomed indeed so enjoy! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. gray man nor the idea for Yullen week. All credit goes to Hoshino-sensei and celestial moonshine.**

**Happy Yullen Week!**

**Fri, December 19th: **Battle

Lenalee never thought she would see the day. Two men, the most renowned and feared exorcists in the Dark Order Headquarters, were battling it over for Allen's heart. In public. Where there was an entire crowd of exorcists and finders and scientists to watch. And said boy apparently didn't know that the two men were battling over him. Poor Allen…

"He's mine, baka usagi!" Kanda yelled furiously, crashing Mugen against the round side of Lavi's hammer. Sparks flew off of it as the two weapons clashed.

"I don't see your name on him, _Yuu-chan_!" Lavi grinned crookedly and threw a counter attack of his own.

"Lenalee?" Allen asked, very much clueless as he watched the battle take place in the dining hall. "Who are they talking about? And why are they fighting so much? This is the fifth time this week!"

The twin-tailed girl laughed nervously. It was better if the white-haired boy found out for himself or remained in the dark for as long as possible.

"I have no idea, Allen," she lied. "But I think it'd be best if you avoid those two for a few weeks?"

"Eh?" the cursed child blinked adorably. Lenalee faltered and wanted nothing more to hug him and spirit him away from the two bigheaded exorcists. But that would mean she would be at the receiving end of Kanda's and Lavi's fury regardless if she was a girl or not. And that was something she truly wanted to avoid.

Hmm... Lenalee made a choice.

"Trust me, Allen," she pulled him away from the carnage and disgusting display of testosterone. "You'll thank me one day."

"Erm… okay," the boy smiled warmly at her and obediently followed her out.

"Ah! He's getting away!" Lavi cried. Both the redhead and the raven-haired teen stopped their fight and ran after Lenalee who activated her innocence. Well... desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Lenalee?!" Allen screamed as he held onto her arm and waist for dear life. His head spun in circles and he felt himself getting sick. Traveling at the speed of sound did that to you, especially if you were breaking the sound barrier as our escapees were trying to do.

But the forces of love were even stronger than Lenalee's innocence and both men cornered the girl and frightened boy before they could make their escape.

"Shit," she cursed in her head. "I have to call out the cavalry." She really didn't want to involve anyone else in this fight.

"Where the hell do you think you're going with my prize?" Kanda glared evilly at Lenalee.

"Your prize?" Lavi glowered at the man, brandishing his hammer. "Beansprout-chan is mine!"

"KOMUI-NIISAN!!!!!!" Lenalee screamed to the top of her lungs. Wow, who knew the girl had the lung capacity of an Olympic diver? "THERE ARE PERVERTS NEAR ME!!!"

Everyone in the building stopped and ran in terror as the floors began shaking and rumbling.

Meeting Lenalee's cries were Komui's and one of his Komurin invention's. "LENALEE-CHAN!!!!! WHO WAS THE UNCOUTH OCTOPI THAT TOUCHED MY DEAR BABY SISTER?!?!?"

"They did," Lenalee turned her fake tears on and pointed accusingly at both Kanda and Lavi who blanched and took a few steps back.

"Lenalee?" Allen tapped her shoulder. "But they didn't-" The violet-eyed girl slapped her hand over the teen's mouth before he could say anymore and giggled nervously but Komui's attention was already gone from them.

"YOU BASTARDS!!!!!" Komui shouted, his eyes full of anger. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY LENALEE-CHAN!!!!!!!! SUFFER!!!!!"

And while Lavi and Kanda were left battling the robot, Allen and Lenalee made their escape.

* * *

"Lenalee?" Allen asked as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes, Allen-kun?" she asked, smiling as she offered him a plate of cookies. The white-haired boy gladly took one.

"Why are we hiding?" he asked, totally clueless once more. This was the fifth time he had asked but she refused to answer. It was getting on her nerves but saving Allen was her top priority right now so she put up with it.

"Well, Alle-," she was interrupted by two innocences crashing through her steel-enforced door. "Damn it."

"Allen-chan!" Lavi grinned, heading in first. The cursed teen paled. Even he could see the underlying intentions in that smile.

"Moyashi," Kanda glared at both the redhead and Allen. Was it him, or did Kanda look a lot more menacing than usual?

"Oh heavens…" the cursed teen sucked in a large breath before backing away slowly. "Lenalee was right!"

And with that, he dove out the open window, which Lenalee had so courteously opened for him, without any hesitation.

"Damn it," Lavi cursed, peering through the open shutters. "He got away again!" Kanda could only agree. As much as he hated to admit it, he was getting tired of running around the Dark Order without anything to show for it.

At that point, Lenalee pitied her two friends as much as she pitied Allen. Boys will be boys.

"I believe I can help you with your Allen problem," the pigtailed girl smiled mischievously. "I propose a contest."

Both men suddenly turned their glares and evil intentions toward her. She gulped and sent a silent prayer to Allen, hoping that what she was about to do next would not scar the boy for life.

"Whoever kisses Allen-kun first with me as the witness keeps him," she stated. "No innocence, no fighting, no strings attached. A good clean contest. Are we clear?" The air suddenly became fiercer and much more heated.

"I'll get to him first," Lavi smirked confidently.

"Che, in your dreams, baka usagi," Kanda glared at him levelly with dark challenging eyes.

And thus, rumors spread, bets were made, and everyone watched with anticipated breath to see who would be the victor of this twisted game.

* * *

A day passed and it seemed that Lavi would make the first move. It began something like this.

"Allen-chan!" the call rang throughout the Order. Thankfully, Allen had been in hiding the entire time with Lenalee's and Jerry's help. But this was the future Bookman we're talking about, meaning that Lavi knew every nook and cranny there was to the building.

Which also meant that Lavi had a pretty good guess to where Allen was hiding and normally, when he guessed, he was correct. Today was no different.

"Allen-chan!" the redhead sang, while searching for the white-haired child. "Where are you?"

The entire Order stole quick glances at Lavi and unconsciously, their eyes also went to the ceiling.

_Allen-chan is hiding on the roof. _Lavi deducted with glee. _He won't be for long._ _Soon_ _little moyashi-chan will be mine._

Meanwhile…

_It is very calming to be on the roof in the morning, _Allen thought with contentment. He stretched his limbs and continued to munch on the picnic Jerry had made for him. The chef was sympathetic to him for some apparent reason and had packed him a picnic to enjoy outside. Lenalee had offered to bring it up to him and commanded him to go to the roof without her, which seemed weird to Allen.

Nevertheless, it was a good idea to be outside just to savor the weather.

The wind blew his hair away from his eyes and the sun made his pale skin luminous. He couldn't help but smile. It was warm. It was nice. It was peace-

"Allen-chan!" the sound of a door being broken sounded from behind him. Well, it was peaceful.

"L-Lavi!" Allen greeted nervously when he saw the evil smirk on the redhead's face.

"There's something I need to tell you, moyashi-chan," the future bookman said.

"Erm…" Allen stuttered, his grey eyes searching for an escape. "I have to go!" And he ran as fast as his legs could go.

"W-Wait!" Lavi chased after him. "Allen!"

"Go away!" the white-haired boy shouted, running down the hallways.

"But I have something to tell you!" Lavi sang from behind him.

"Help me!" the young teen screamed as he was being pursued. Unfortunately, no one dared come to the adorable child's rescue.

The cursed exorcist spotted his doorway and pushed himself faster. If he could just make it in, he could hide and probably buy him some time to plan his next hiding place. He hands flew to his doorknob and after fumbling with his key a bit, he finally gave up on it and used a bobby pin.

"Beansprout-chan!" Lavi chased after him joyfully. Allen turned to the doorknob, jiggling the small piece of metal with frantic hands.

The door opened quickly to his relief and he closed it behind him swiftly. The sounds of footsteps echoed in front of the door then passed it. Lavi had missed him. Sliding against the frame, he breathed a sigh of happiness and slid down the piece of wood until he sat on the ground.

"Moyashi?"

Shit.

Allen's eyes flew open. He saw nothing except darkness. Odd, his lamp was usually on and he was fairly sure he didn't have a stained glass window in his room. His eyes wandered until they landed on the nightstand. And since when did he have a glowing lotus in an hourglass? Hmm… Finally, it clicked.

"K-Kanda?!"

He cursed his bad sense of direction. Somehow he had ended up in Kanda's room instead of his own. No wonder his key wouldn't work...

"What are you doing here, beansprout?" the gruff voice came closer. There was the shuffling of feet and something hard connected with Allen's knees. The smaller teen let out a yelp of pain and surprise when he felt something collide into him. Whatever had fallen on to him did not seem to move or want to move anytime soon.

Gradually, as he eyes began to adjust to the dark, he saw that Kanda had landed on top of him and his hands were planted on either side of the door, trapping Allen in between. He also realized that Kanda was shirtless.

"Umm… K-Kanda?" Allen blushed, shutting his eyes and turning his head to the side. He shrank into himself and flattened his back against the door. "C-Could you please move?"

The cursed teen couldn't see it but Kanda smirked maliciously as the situation dawned on him. His right hand moved down to caress the white-haired boy's cheek and he leaned down to the younger's ear.

"Why should I, moyashi?" he whispered seductively. Allen let out a shriek of embarrassment and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Kanda's warm fingers brush over his cheek.

Allen did not know what to do and he panicked. His heart beat faster than he was breathing and he felt lightheaded.

"W-What are you doing?" the boy's voice went an octave higher than usual. Allen winced.

"Stop panicking, beansprout," the older teen growled, annoyed. "Relax. It's not like I'm going to molest you."

This did not help in any way. If anything, it made things worse and the white-haired teen felt very faint all of a sudden.

"Moyashi," Kanda's sapphire eyes stared into his silver ones. The younger teen froze at the penetrating gaze directed at him.

"Why have you and Lavi been chasing me?" Allen questioned without stuttering. Kanda blinked.

"Are you this dense, stupid idiot?"

Allen had no answer to that. "Answer my question!"

"I don't have to answer to a bean like you," Kanda smirked which sent shivers down the smaller boy's spine. Since when did he look so sexy with that smirk?

_Oh dear lord! _Allen screamed in his mind. _I did not just say he was sexy!_

"Beansprout?" the swordsman asked, tapping the boy's cursed pentacle. "What the hell are you thinking about?"

"Nothing!" Allen answered quickly, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Listen bean-Allen," Kanda sighed, knowing that they were getting nowhere with this conversation.

Allen snapped his head back up. The raven-haired man had never used his given name before and that was enough to get his attention.

"I…," Kanda began but found himself stopping abruptly and looking away from those cute silver eyes that seemed to stare into his very soul.

"You what?" Allen urged him on, grey eyes staring at him expectantly.

"I…" he began again but found himself stopping again. Damn, was it supposed to be this hard?

"You…" the small child prompted impatiently.

"Screw this," Kanda growled and planted his lips against Allen's. The boy's eyes shot open as he felt something warm and moist press against his lips and stroke them in a demanding manner. Kanda was kissing him! Kanda was kissing him! And his tongue was stroking his mouth in such a delicious manner. The temperature suddenly shot through the roof.

Allen reacted, pushing back hesitantly. He was inexperienced but it seemed like the right thing to do as Kanda responded eagerly, prying his mouth open gently and stroking his tongue. The man pulled him closer, pressing their bodies together as they both enjoyed the heated kiss. Allen automatically wound his arms around Kanda's neck, steadying himself.

When they finally parted for air, Allen blushed and smiled warmly.

"Does this mean you love me?" he asked.

"Che, stupid beansprout," Kanda smirked again and pulled the boy up for another kiss.

* * *

The next day, Lavi and Lenalee were at the cafeteria discussing Allen's whereabouts. Or rather, Lavi was demanding to know where Moyashi-chan was and Lenalee was trying her best to avoid any accusations thrown at her.

Silence reigned over the dining hall as two new arrivals came in. Kanda dragged an oddly happy Allen to their table. Their hands were interlaced and neither Allen nor Kanda seemed to mind the stares they were receiving.

"Oi, Lenalee," Kanda alerted the violet-eyed girl. She turned and faced them just as Kanda pulled Allen into a tight embrace and captured his lips with his own in a passionate kiss. Time stood still as both Lavi and Lenalee froze to witness the very hot scene in front of them. In the background, finders and exorcists were either cheering or crying depending on the bets that were made. Needless to say, the majority was crying. Who knew the stoic swordsman had it in him to capture the Order's most adorable and innocent boy?

"Mmn… K-Kanda," Allen murmured between their lips as they parted and turned bright red to the raven-haired man's amusement. "Y-You didn't have to do that!"

But the older man was not listening to his petite lover's complaints. He shot Lavi his smuggest and most arrogant smirk ever.

"I win."

**A/N: So did you love the fighting? I sure did! Hahaha… don't worry! I'm a Yullen fan completely and thoroughly and I never intended for any Laven. Please review if you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: 'Tis the third day of Yullen Week and I'm as happy as can be! This one is going to be an AU and more on the lines of a cafe fic since those are so popular! Oh, and in this fic, Allen is about 16 and Kanda is 20 so he's in university. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. gray man nor the idea for Yullen week. All credit goes to Hoshino-sensei and celestial moonshine.**

**Happy Yullen Week!**

**Sat, December 20th: **Comfort

The bell rang, loud and shrill, signaling the end of the lecture as well as the final class of the day. The Japanese man closed his notebook and pulled off his glasses. He stood up and got ready for his usual sprint down to the train station. Why sprint?

"Kyaa! It's Kanda-sama!" a loud and shrill voice, very much like the school bell, shrieked behind him. That was the reason. He groaned in annoyance and quickly packed up his things. "Get him!"

And it was time to leave. Why were mobs of fangirls attacking him? Hell if he knew. It had started ever since the beginning of the fall semester and didn't seem to be letting up. In fact, the numbers seemed to have tripled but Kanda was a fast runner (he was the star track/field and cross-country runner in his old high school) so he had outrun them since then. The raven-haired man sprinted down the whole length of the school campus and into the busy streets of London.

"We love you, Kanda-sama!" the screams were getting closer. Damn, was it him or were they getting faster? He could not stop at the train station or they would catch up to him. Instead, he banked a sharp right, into a shadow-covered street.

Kanda ran down the alleyway and weaved his way through the complex maze of streets it appeared to lead to. Behind him, he could hear the distant screams of raging fangirls. He stopped suddenly as the maze came to an end. A red door blocked his path and a signboard hung above the door proclaiming it, 'Innocence Coffee Shop'. He debated briefly whether to run back and try another path or to hide in the shop.

"Kanda-sama!" the screams became increasingly louder. Without thinking, he pushed the door. A bell tinkled as he entered the inviting door, and he winced at the intrusion in slight anger. Little things like that were annoying to him. But quickly, the thought passed as a wave of warmth seemed to suddenly hit him. The door shut behind him and the distant voices were all a blur but he didn't notice.

The cafe was warm and heat instantly making Kanda's high-boned cheeks flush red. There was a homey atmosphere that seemed to permeate from the small coffee shop. Bookshelves filled with well-thumbed novels and tomes were lined on every available wall space and a fireplace decorated one corner where a rug and some sofas and comfy-looking armchairs stood around it. In the middle of the cafe were some chairs and tables, which were standard with any shop but on each table were a small lit candle and a vase with golden poppies, creating an intimate surrounding. Small chandeliers and fairy lights cast a soft glow that was neither too dim nor was it too bright.

The smell of warm coffee beans and something else he couldn't name filled his senses, not in an overwhelming way but in such a manner that it caressed his face and beckoned him to go deeper into the store. No one seemed to be in the coffee shop but him, and he quietly shuffled into the shop.

The raven-haired man looked to the counter where the cashier should have been but no one was there, to his annoyance. He looked around until something white and black caught his eyes.

A person (a teenager or an old man, he couldn't tell from his view point) was asleep on one of the armchairs, arms folded comfortably on his chest, with a book entangled in the folds of his black apron. His eyes widened slightly. It was a boy despite the white hair and to his judgment, maybe 14 or 15. His face was pale as ivory and his hair too, but it was covered with a black bandanna, obscuring it from view.

Kanda stared at the boy's features. An oddly shaped red scar marred the child's pale skin but for some reason, it made him look even more beautiful and angelic if not fragile. There was a glove on his left hand but not his right, which puzzled the older teen. He wanted to rip it off but suddenly, the pale-faced teen stirred.

Pale eyelashes fluttered open, revealing silvery orbs shining with innocence, "Mmn?"

His eyes wandered around the room for a moment before setting on Kanda who remained silent, marveling at the child's pure aura that radiated like a cowl around him. The white-haired teen stared at him for a moment before panic overran those infantile features and pink invaded the pale face.

"I am sorry!" the boy bowed, flustered with himself before rushing off to the counter. "There was no one in the shop, and I thought I could read a bit but I sort of dozed off..."

"Che."

"Can I get you anything, sir?" the boy blinked, smiling brightly. It seemed fake and rehearsed for some reason. Kanda blinked. Sir?

"My name is Kanda, beansprout," the Japanese man glared at the teen.

"B-Beansprout?!" the younger male sputtered indignantly, glaring back with every bit of malice. "My name is Allen, idiot! Get it right!"

Kanda smirked; at least he had gotten some spark in those rain-colored eyes.

"Che, as if, _beansprout_," he crossed his arms, his attitude exuding arrogance.

Allen scowled but a fallacious smile was plastered on his face, "May I get you anything,_ Bakanda_?"

"What did you call me, you little bastard?" Kanda growled menacingly, dark colored eyes narrowed into slits.

"What, can't you process your own name, Bakanda?" Allen mocked, thoroughly enjoying himself. His insults stopped as he scrutinized the raven-haired teen. "Black coffee, no cream nor sugar."

"What the hell?" Kanda was slightly taken aback. How the hell did the beansprout know what he wanted before he ordered it?

"Black coffee," the smaller teen replied simply, walking through a curtain of beads. "That's what you want, isn't it?"

There was the clatter of glass clinking against glass and something being ground. Kanda waited patiently, listening to the sounds of his coffee brewing. He drifted to one of the shelves and picked out one of the books. Surprisingly, many of them were either classic English literature or fantasy novels. He picked one and flipped through the pages.

Suddenly, a crash and suppressed curses shook him out of his browsing.

"Sorry for the wait!" a head of pale hair popped out from behind the beads, carrying a porcelain mug embellished with pink roses. Kanda twitched. The beansprout was a sissy who loved girly china. The hell...

Allen set it on one of the tables and pulled out the seat. A sissy and a gentleman. Kanda could not be any twitchier. Certainly such a boy was a poser.

He held the cup. It was like a fire, warming his frigid hands. The longhaired teen took a gulp.

"How is it?" Allen asked, smiling.

"It's shit," Kanda sneered, glaring at the mug. A vein formed in the white-haired teen's forehead.

"I beg your pardon?" the prepubescent voice was strained with both annoyance and red hot anger.

"How the hell did you know I wanted black coffee?" Kanda demanded. In truth, the coffee was delicious and just how he liked it. The bitter taste stayed on his tongue even after he swallowed and there was just the slightest hint of vanilla and sugar to offset the bitterness.

"Oh, that," Allen sighed in relief and laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Well... umm, I kinda read people."

"What?"

"Oh! Umm, I read their personality and I usually can predict what they want to order. It's something my master taught me."

"Che. Bullshit."

Allen glared at the man, with a chiding tone. "Language, Kanda. Please refrain from tainting my innocent ears."

"Stupid beansprout," Kanda grumbled but didn't talk anymore and focused his attention on his coffee. It was after he was done that he registered the fact that the boy was still next to him. "Don't you have anything else to do?"

The small child blinked as if confused before shaking his head, pink embarrassment staining his cheeks. "No."

"Why are you the only one here, moyashi?" Kanda asked, gesturing to the shop. He wasn't the talkative type but something about the place and the boy who seemed to own it made him open up slightly.

"Moyashi?" Allen questioned, silver eyes wide.

"Beansprout," Kanda clarified. "It means beansprout in my native tongue."

"My name is Allen, Bakanda," he snapped but sat in the seat in front of him anyway. "And I own this shop ever since my master went out to travel the world." He huffed and stared pointedly at the table. "He's most likely somewhere in a whore house, spending money on alcohol and women though. Racking up debts for me to pay off. Stupid master. Which is also why I can't pay for another worker."

"Che, idiot bean," Kanda muttered.

"What's your full name?" Allen asked.

"As if I'd tell a moyashi like you," the older man glowered at him.

"Hey, you asked me something and I feel I'm entitled to asked you something too," Allen retaliated, the ever-present smile still on his face.

"I told you, stupid beansprout," Kanda opted to tell the boy his name than to argue with him. "My name is Kanda."

"That's not your full name!" Allen pouted, pink lips pursed cutely making the room very hot all of a sudden. Kanda's face turned red and it was not because of the temperature.

"My name is Kanda and that's all I'll ever tell you," he said with an air of finality.

"Prick," the boy muttered under his breath. "Well, I'm Allen Walker and it was nice meeting you, Kanda."

"What?" Kanda asked, confused for a moment. Allen glanced at the clock hanging above the cashier and Kanda followed his gaze. It was near ten o' clock and by the looks of it, the shop was about to close.

Kanda paid for his coffee and took his backpack.

"Bye, Kanda," Allen waved, a warm smile decorated his shell pink lips. "I hope to see you again."

Kanda grunted and opened the door to leave. It had started snowing and his boots crunched against the pristine white on the ground.

Outside in the cold snow, Kanda felt dark inside. And even more, he felt the heavy weight of loneliness settle in the pit of his stomach and he didn't like it.

* * *

_I'm going to the shop because it's the only decent coffee in this whole fucking town. I am not going there because I like to talk to the stupid beansprout._

Kanda tried to persuade himself as he strode down the dark back streets. After class, he had rushed out only to find himself walking down the familiar maze-like streets leading to the coffee shop he had found yesterday. He wandered around the alleys trying to find the shop again. For the life of him, he couldn't seem to find the red door again.

"Kanda?" a familiar voice piped up from behind him. Stormy grey eyes stared at him knowingly. Tucked under the beansprout's arm was a grocery bag.

"Beansprout," he grunted. Allen twitched and glared playfully at him.

"My name is Allen!" he grinned.

"Che."

"Were you going to cafe?"

"Che."

"...You're not answering because you're embarrassed, aren't you?"

"S-Stupid beansprout! I am answering!"

"To my best knowledge, 'Che' was not a word in my dictionary."

"Fuck you."

"Love you too, Bakanda."

The raven-haired man blushed with those words and their banter ended when the red door appeared as if out of thin air. The bell jingled as the door was opened but it seemed less annoying than yesterday.

"Here we are!" Allen smiled joyfully, setting the grocery bag down and pulling the black bandanna and the apron out from under the counter. "Black coffee, no sugar nor cream, right?"

"Che," Kanda scoffed, taking his seat at the same table. When the beverage was made, Allen gave him his coffee and sat down in front of him again but with his own cup. It was milky and looked more like coffee-flavored sugar than anything else. The older teen's lips curled in disgust. "What the hell is that crap?"

"It's coffee," Allen said simply, looking at Kanda as if fearing for his sanity. "What else is it supposed to be?"

"It looks like you dumped the whole fucking sugar bowl in the cup, idiot," Kanda pointed to the cup.

"Meanie," Allen pouted but stopped and grinned. "How are you today, Kanda?"

"Fine, beansprout," he answered, surprised how natural and warm the conversation sounded. Allen must have noticed too because the grin plastered on the pale face was stretched even wider.

For the rest of the morning and well into the afternoon, the two exchanged stories of their past and their dreams for the future.

_This is nice,_ Kanda thought with mild shock. _I... like talking to moyashi._

It was going so well in fact, that the taller teen couldn't help but ask, "Beansprout, why do you only have one glove on?"

The smile slowly slid off the boy's face. "What?"

"Why do you only have one glove?" Kanda repeated slowly, glaring at him. The café owner was hiding something from him and he wanted to find out what it was. Allen clutched his left hand (the one with the glove) and shook his head.

"Nothing," the white-haired teen blushed, shielding his eyes with his bangs. "It's nothing."

Something was up.

"If it's nothing than show me," he commanded. He made a motion to snatch the glove off the boy's hand.

"No!" Allen shouted, moving away from his arm away. This made Kanda pissed beyond belief. What was under the glove that made the boy so evasive?

"Stupid fucking beansprout," Kanda tackled the boy to the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He grunted as the boy fought back, Allen's face stained red with both embarrassment and fear.

"Please don't!" Allen cried, tears forming in his eyes. Eventually, because Kanda was both physically taller and a lot stronger, he wrestled the article of clothing off the teen's hand and held the hand in his to stop the boy from hiding it.

It was coarse to the touch and red as wine. Fissures made the hand looked deformed and the veins more pronounced. The fingernails looked black but healthy.

"What the hell?" Kanda stared blankly at Allen who was under him. The child had his eyes shut, tears seeping out slowly.

"You ruined it," Allen mouthed in desperation. "It was going so well and you had to go and ruin it."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he growled, still holding on to the arm. What did he ruin?

"You're going to run away now, aren't you?" Allen bit his lip. "Everyone who saw this arm threw me away and called me a 'monster'. All except Mana..." A sad expression produced more tears from the moyashi.

"How did this happen?" Kanda inquired.

"In a fire," Allen answered, playing along for now. "I was in a fire but when they saved me, it was too late."

Kanda thought about this. He was never one to judge by outer appearance and he didn't really give a damn about the beansprout's deformity. All that mattered to him was the fact that the boy had chipped away at his heart's barriers and he felt warm and _happy _when he was with Allen. A thought occured to him.

_It can't be..._

"Well?" Allen smiled bitterly, "Aren't you going to hit me or run away?"

"Che, you really are an idiot, aren't you?" Kanda smirked.

"What?" Silver eyes widened when soft lips crashed down onto his. Kanda moaned when their lips connected. The boy was clumsy and inexperienced but sweet and addicting like a drug he needed more of. Slowly, so he didn't scare him, Kanda coaxed the boy's mouth to open and he delved deeper, taking in the saccharine taste the white-haired teen had to offer. Both arms wrapped around him, pulling the older teen even closer.

"Y-You're not scared?" Allen asked hesitantly, cheeks flushed a tantalizing crimson. Kanda glared at him; after all this, he still didn't know? How dense. Taking the deformed hand in his, he gave it a tender kiss then stared into Allen's disbelieving but happy face.

"I love you, beansprout," Kanda whispered, blushing a tomato red. He was not one to express emotions through words since he not the social butterfly but the words came out easily for him as if he said them all his life to the younger teen.

Allen's eyes softened and pulled the older teen into a soft kiss.

"I love you too, Bakanda," Allen whispered gently, holding him close. "I love you so much."

* * *

So it was established: Kanda would wait at the alleyway where Allen would always appear with a new light shining in his eyes to lead him into the Innocence Coffee Shop. He would have his cup of coffee and talk with Allen. He always stayed the whole day, opting to do his homework and spend time with Allen than going home and doing it alone.

The white-haired boy would always wait for him, brewing him coffee or tea and even making him little snacks to accompany him during his work. If he stayed past dinner time, and this was often, Allen would make dinner. The food always looked inedible but tasted good, to Kanda's surprise when he first tried the beansprout's cooking.

And then there were the small moments of love that Kanda enjoyed the most. They would just sit on the sofa and steal kisses from each other, embrace each other, and enjoy themselves in each other's presence. It made his heart feel so light and so full of love for the boy in his arms.

"I love you, Allen," Kanda would whisper just as he left for home for the night. "I'll never leave you."

"I love you, Kanda," Allen would whisper back, holding him, his pale face buried in his shoulder. "I'll wait for you."

Today was going to be no different. Kanda walked down to the alleyway and waited for his lover patiently. He was a little early since classes had ended for spring break. Today he was going to ask the beansprout to come live with him. The boy was most likely lonely in the shop and Kanda himself was lonely without Allen's company. The boy might argue but Kanda knew how to break his resolve and he was determined to have the white-haired teen at his side for forever at the end of the day.

As the allotted time slipped by, Kanda grew slightly concerned. The beansprout was never late. Never. But the beansprout was also clumsy so a few minutes didn't matter, right?

When an hour passed, Kanda grew worried. Why wasn't he here yet? He tapped his foot impatiently.

Screw waiting. Kanda dropped his backpack to the ground and raced down the streets that seemed to close up on him. His heart pounded in terror but he didn't know why. All that ran in his mind was that he needed to get to the coffee shop as fast as he could. As he stopped in front of the shop, he suddenly knew why.

The door was gone as well as the building itself. All that was left was an empty space that led to the other side of the street. It was impossible. He was here just yesterday.

"Oi, bastard," a gruff voice spoke from behind him. It was a man with long red hair and a lit cigarette in his lips. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Kanda wanted to lash out in anger and he would have, but weeks spent with his lover had softened him and instead he asked, "Where is the cafe that was here yesterday?"

"Cafe?" the man laughed raucously as if he had told a great joke. "You mean the Innocence Coffee Shop? Boy, the shop hasn't been here for the past 20 years. There was a fire and it was burned down."

_20 years…_

_A fire…_

Kanda blinked away tears that he didn't know were forming in his dark eyes.

"Where is the owner of the shop?" Kanda asked quietly, fearing the answer.

"Dead," the man spoke as if he were discussing the weather, "Died when the shop burned down."

_Dead…_

_Allen's arm..._

Had this all been just a dream? But he remembered the boy so vividly and his touches and caresses were so tender. Had this all been a lie? Was he hallucinating?

No, he refused to believe it. He remembered the warmth of the shop. It was tender, inviting, and most of all, it had sweet Allen who was so comfortable and loving. Who loved him so much. Who promised to wait for him. He ran from the alleyway.

The Japanese teen needed to clear his head and continued to run down the street until he hit something. Instinctively, he grabbed onto the person to steady them both.

"Oh, I am sorry!" a familiar voice muffled from his chest. "I wasn't looking!"

"Allen?" Kanda stared at the white-haired boy in front of him. It was him. There was no doubt; there was the oddly shaped scar and the glove on his left hand. The same soft pale hair he had cherished and the infantile face with its baby fat that Kanda had laden with kisses. It was all there.

He was wearing a black school uniform and there was a grocery bag tucked in the crook of his arm. The contents were spilled across the sidewalk.

"How did you know my name, sir?" Allen asked incredulously but with mirth and recognition in his rain-colored eyes. "Do I know you by any chance? You seem very familiar somehow."

Kanda didn't respond but instead, tightened his hold on the boy and crushed his lips to the boy's own. The familiar taste invaded his senses and he took it selfishly.

It didn't matter if this was a hallucination or he was living in a dream. All that mattered was the boy in front of him, kissing him back sweetly and with so much passion.

"I waited, Kanda," Allen smiled. "Did you come for me?"

"Yes, beansprout," Kanda smiled back and held the boy's small hands in his own. "I've come to take you home."

And they walked home together.

Because it really didn't matter if this was a lie or merely a dream that would end soon. As long as he had Allen's love and adoration, nothing else mattered.

**A/N: Not what you expected, isn't it? Confused? So am I. I tried to make it the best I could and hopefully, it came out right. I have to admit, this one is my favorite mostly because it's long and it has so much deep meaning. Please read and review!**

**Happy Yullen Week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone! And welcome to Yullen Prompt #4! Now, before you go reading off like the studious little Yullen addict you most likely are, I cannot do prompts or deadlines. They are killer and have drained away most of my creative imagination. So this is very OOC, on Allen's part. I was not sure where I was going with this until it was too late... Anyways, please read and review! **

**Happy Yullen Week!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. gray man nor the idea for Yullen week. All credit goes to Hoshino-sensei and celestial moonshine.**

**Sun, December 21st: **Protest

Kanda was weird. That was the only conclusion Allen could come up with as he was being dragged by the wrist to Kanda's room for the fifth time this week. He thought about it once, then twice and then he shook his head. There simply was no other possibility. One minute, he had been talking and laughing at Lavi's jokes in the library and the next, Kanda had stormed over to them and dragged Allen by the wrist to his room after giving the redhead a withering glare. Of course, he didn't mind it. He knew the whole cycle by heart now: Kanda would yell at him and scold him for being an idiotic beansprout (and for what reason, he still did not know), then there would be the curses and half-hearted stares, and then came Allen's favorite part (not that he would say it though), Kanda would smother him with heated kisses and 'claim' him with numerous love marks that colored his neck with splotches of purple and blue.

The white-haired teen felt himself being pushed back on his lover's bed. He didn't mind it though. Kanda was rough as was his nature and his actions spoke volumes. Allen mentally steeled himself for the yelling that he knew was to come. He was to be disappointed though.

"Moyashi..." the raven-haired man began before stopping as though he didn't know how to continue. Allen twitched, a vein popping in his forehead. He hated that nickname so much but the way his older lover said it was just so damn sexy that he let it pass for now.

The cursed teen stared up with clueless silver eyes. He saw that Kanda was glaring at him but there was something different in that gaze. What it was, Allen couldn't pinpoint. Unconsciously, his heart clenched in his chest.

"Kanda, what's wrong?" Allen whispered softly and slowly reached up to touch his love's pale cheek. The man really was beautiful in a majestic and exotic way, Allen would muse.

Kanda didn't respond but gripped Allen's wrist in a manner that was almost painful. The smaller teen winced but remained silent, staring into Kanda's deep blue eyes.

"Are you this stupid and naive, beansprout?" Kanda asked, his face devoid of any emotion.

"Wha-?" Allen blinked, thoroughly confused. He was ready for the onslaught of ranting and this threw him off. "I'm afraid I don't follow..."

"Fucking idiot," Kanda snarled, "How many times do I have to tell you to stay away from the stupid rabbit?"

"Why?" he asked, still puzzled at his odd behavior, "Lavi's my friend and he talks to me." He didn't know that his words struck a cord in the older teen who promptly let go of his wrist.

"Idiot." Kanda's bangs shielded his eyes as he stepped away from Allen who was confused even more.

"Kanda?" he reached for the other's arm but was slapped away brutally. Allen's heart skipped a beat and his blood suddenly ran cold. His head spun with conclusions and hit the worst possible one. "Oh, I-I see..."

The cursed exorcist backed away, rambling to conceal the shock and pain in his voice as he tried to find the door. "I-I'll just leave now... s-since you don't need me anymore and I understand that you might h-hate me and I-I don't mind and... a-and I-I'll just leave now... "

"Baka, I didn't mean-" the older teen began but Allen cut him off sharply.

"It's fine!" he shouted with finality, avoiding the dark gaze as best as he could. His shaky hands fumbled with the doorknob and he quickly opened the door and ran out, letting his tears fall to the ground.

Had Allen stayed there a little longer, he would've heard what Kanda had to say.

"I love you, you idiot. I just don't want to share you with anyone else... Is it okay to be this selfish?" He made no move to stop Allen though. And that, spoke volumes.

* * *

"There, there," Lavi patted his friend on the back in a brotherly manner while doling out words of comfort. "Come on, beansprout. Just let it all out. Tell Brother Lavi what Yuu-chan meanie did to you."

"H-He hates me," Allen sobbed, tears running down the boy's pale face.

"No, he doesn't," Lavi replied firmly, "Yuu-chan may be a questionable idiot at times but I've seen the way he looks at you and if that's not love, then I don't know what is."

"He doesn't want me anymore," the young child cried, his normal hand touching his cursed one. He wondered vaguely what had caused Kanda to reject him. Maybe, his cursed had repulsed him. Kanda had rejected him at first because of it. Maybe, he wanted a lover who a girl. Maybe… maybe… Millions of thoughts ran in his head and each one made him even unhappier.

"Moyashi-chan?" the future bookman tapped his shoulders gently. "Are you awake? You just suddenly zoned out on me."

There was a worried look in the green eyes of his friend and he continued to let the tears fall freely in his grief.

"What am I going to do?" Allen murmured, allowing his friend to wipe the tears away from his eyes with a handkerchief. "I love him so much, Lavi. I love him…" Red-rimmed silver eyes looked hopefully at Lavi for an answer.

"Well, did Yuu-chan really say he hated you?" the redhead asked slowly. Allen blinked and then thought about it. It was true that Kanda hadn't said it but his actions certainly meant it.

"N-No, he didn't," the white-haired teen answered. "B-But he meant it when he slapped my hand away."

Lavi grinned and articulated slowly. "But he didn't say it."

Allen was silent and his tears had stopped momentarily. That was true and the ugly feeling in his stomach dissipated somewhat only to be replaced with another feeling of dread and guilt.

"Yuu-chan is an idiot and a man of action, if you know what I mean," Lavi almost giggled when Allen turned red with embarrassment. "He acts before he thinks so you shouldn't take his actions to heart. He loves you too, moyashi-chan. I know he does, so go make up with him or whatever you love birds do when you have a fight."

Allen thought about it. He was rather hasty when he left Kanda's room and the man most likely wanted to tell him something important and didn't want him to interrupt.

"Thanks, Lavi," Allen hugged his friend in a brotherly gesture. Lavi blinked in surprise but relaxed into the comforting hold and hugged back.

"Any time, moyashi-chan," Lavi said.

A loud bang and the sound of halting footsteps broke them apart. The young teen turned around quickly only to see the blank and emotionless face of his lover. Another second later, Kanda marched out without a word.

"Go moyashi," the future bookman pushed Allen forward with a warm smile. "I wish you luck!"

Allen blinked before smiling back in earnest and nodding his thanks. He ran out of the room with renewed hope.

"K-Kanda! Wait!" the white-haired teen called out to him. Kanda walked faster but didn't run. He didn't want to acknowledge what he just saw but at the same time, he couldn't be mad at the moyashi.

His heart was in turmoil and his supposed anger dissipated into confusion and sadness. Why wasn't he angry? Why didn't he grab Allen and scold the boy like he usually did? Why did he not stop the boy from leaving him in his room?

The answer came simply as it always did when he questioned himself. He wanted Allen. But more importantly than that, he needed Allen. And he needed Allen to love him as much as he loved the beansprout.

"Kanda! Did you hear me?" Allen caught up to the taller male and his small arms encircled around him. "Wait, please. It's all a misunderstanding."

Kanda stopped and waited for the cursed teen to detach himself. When it didn't seem like it was going to happen any time soon, he spoke harshly. "Get off of me, stupid beansprout." Stupid words. They were betraying him. His mouth moved on its own accord and he cursed himself for saying the wrong things.

"Kanda, I'm sorry," the voice was quiet and fearful. "I should have listened to you. I'm sorry. So sorry..." Something wet slid down his coat. Shit, was the beansprout crying? As he felt the back of his coat become increasingly wet, he realized that Allen was crying. "It's just that these past few days, you've been doing weird things. You drag me away from my friends for no apparent reason and you never tell me why. If there's something you need to tell me, please... talk to me. Even if you blame everything on me, it's okay. Please tell me."

Kanda bit his lip and felt like smacking himself. Stupid fucking beansprout. How could he be such a martyr, so forgiving and willing to take all the blame? It made the raven-haired teen sick with guilt.

He said nothing but instead took the boy's hand and dragged him into his room. It was dark; he hadn't bothered to turn on the lights.

"Kanda?" Allen blinked, his silver eyes still full of tears. Idiotic beansprout... such an idiot...

He wanted to blame the smaller teen. He wanted to shove all the accusations on him but he couldn't.

"Damn it!" Kanda wheeled around and punched the wall, breaking some of the rock and bloodying his knuckles. He needed to relieve all this tension, all this stress. Behind him, Allen let out a small sound of surprise. "Damn it!" He continued to punch into the wall until the flesh was stripped away from his hand.

"Kanda, stop," Allen whispered, taking hold of his hand in his. Gently, the small boy lapped up the blood with his tongue. Kanda hissed at the rough feeling and the sting of the saliva hitting his wounds. It was warm though and it was Allen. "Tell me what is wrong."

"I love you, you naive idiot!" the swordsman shouted. Allen jumped, clearly not expecting such an outburst. A soft smile decorated the child's lips.

"I love you too," Allen gently tied a handkerchief around the wound. Kanda glared at the younger exorcist.

"It's not like that," Kanda ground out. At once, he switched their positions, pinning Allen against the wall with his body. Fixing the boy with his most serious gaze, he bit his lip angrily. "I love you. And for some fucking reason, I want to keep you to myself. Don't you get it? I don't want to share you with anyone else and I damn well don't want to lose you."

Realization dawned and Allen let out a laugh despite the grave situation.

"Baka moyashi!" Kanda snapped at him, cheeks tinted a bright red. "What the hell are you laughing about?"

"You always call me an idiot but you're a much bigger idiot than me, Bakanda," Allen said affectionately, placing his cheek against the older man's. "I love you and only you. I'm yours, after all."

"That isn't enough," he glared with desperation, his chest feeling constricted, "I have this selfish need to keep you to myself. Don't you understand? If you choose me, I'll never let you leave here."

"It's okay," Allen smiled, gentle and loving, "I understand now. I want you to know that I love you just as much and you won't lose me. Not now, not ever."

Kanda blushed. "Che."

"Silly Bakanda," the white-haired boy giggled softly, reaching up to plant a small kiss on his lips. "I love you."

Tempted by the kiss, Kanda quickly deepened it, taking in Allen's taste as well as his undying faith.

"You do realize you're never going to leave my grasp now, do you beansprout?" Kanda smirked, stealing the boy's soft lips with his.

"I do," Allen said, "And I don't mind, as long as I can stay by your side."

"Stupid moyashi," Kanda murmured before peppering his lover with kisses.

Allen was an idiot for falling in love with him. He was an idiot for staying in the darkness with him even though Kanda had given him the chance to escape. But if Allen wanted to be an idiot and love him forever, who was he to protest?

**A/N: There you have it, another one done and surprisingly, this was one of the hard ones even though all Allen and Kanda do in their relationship is argue. Aw well, to each his own. Anyway, I hope you've enjoy it and a very Happy Holidays!**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, before any of you people can pelt me with knives, machetes, or any other sharp object, this will be AU. As in, chibi Allen and Kanda meeting for the first time. So this is more of a fluff than a smut! Please read and review!**

**Happy Yullen Week!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. gray man nor the idea for Yullen week. All credit goes to Hoshino-sensei and celestial moonshine.**

**Mon, December 22nd:** Playground

Kanda breathed heavily as he ran down the dark streets of London. The lamps lighted a pathway for him and he followed their illumination blindly. He needed to get away from the stupid man who had told him to call him 'Father' and the annoying idiots that were his 'brothers'. Che, as if he wanted a father or brothers. They took him away from his parents' grave and now, they wanted him to go to some headquarters away from his home.

It wasn't fair. Why did his parents have to die? Why did his mother have to turn his father into an akuma (as he later found out)? And why did he have to be the one to kill them with their family heirloom, Mugen? And what made him sick was that he felt elation and satisfaction when he saw the burning carcasses after the monster exploded. It was wrong. So wrong. They were his mother and his father. They had loved him and cherished him like any doting parent would for a child.

The thought made him feel even sicker and sprinted even faster. He had escaped from his team and ran into the nearest town. Kanda needed to get as far away as he could. He needed to be alone and shed his tears where there was no one to see him. The last thing he needed was someone to pity him. That was the lowest in Kanda's mind.

As he was running, he came across a playground, covered with snow from the storm a few days ago. There was a swing set, a slide, and some teeter-totters. He stopped abruptly and strained his eyes, trying to see something on the swing sets. A lone child was sitting huddled on one of the rusted swings. What was particular about this boy was that he had snow-white hair. The child was crying, he noticed on closer inspection.

Kanda had to keep running to put distance between him and his annoying as hell 'family' but the child spiked curiosity in him and he found himself making his way over to the other boy.

"Hey, little brat," Kanda approached the snow-haired boy with distain in his dark blue eyes. "Why are you crying?"

The small child slowly looked up with puffy silver eyes, shining with tears. The raven-haired teen's eyes widened a fraction, eying the child's appearance. A red scar decorated the boy's face with blood covering a good portion of it. The scar looked fresh and Kanda couldn't help but wince a bit at the raw, puckering skin around the injury.

The kid's eyes were dull and blank like a doll's. Something inside was broken and shattered to pieces. They were wide and unseeing.

_They're just like mine. _The 13-year-old realized with a jolt.

Despite this, the child was very beautiful in Kanda's eyes. The boy's face was the essence of innocence lined with baby fat and silver eyes that glowed when the light hit them. He was small for his age but something about the boy radiated confidence and warmth that was hidden deep (very deep) under those tears. Definitely a moyashi.

"What happened to your eye?" Kanda questioned bluntly as only a child like him could. Fresh sobs escaped the child's lips and more tears flowed down the round cheeks. The teen stepped back a bit and fought down his disgust. He despised crying. It was a sign of weakness and this boy clearly had no shame.

The child did not answer him and the raven-haired boy became annoyed. "Oi! Brat! Did you hear me?"

Tears kept pouring down the child's cherubic face as he sniffled out pathetically, "... I-I killed... Mana. I killed my f-father. A-An' he gave me t-this b-be... cause I was b-bad."

Kanda's eyes widened even more as he watched the boy rub his face furiously, trying to get rid of the caked gore and tears. He hated crybabies and this scrawny thing was the most pitiful creature he had ever seen. Except... his story rang true to Kanda's own. He had also killed his father, along with his mother and he felt his heart go out to the boy.

Something akin to warmth bubbled in Kanda's throat and his cold eyes softened the tiniest fraction. In his young mind, he made a decision.

"What's your name, beansprout?" he kneeled down into the snow and stared at the boy. His hands went into his pockets and he pulled out a handkerchief. Slowly, as if he were afraid to touch the crying boy, he moved toward the child's face and wiped away the blood and tears that stained the pale face. The boy stared back, slightly surprised by the gesture.

"A-Allen..." the white-haired child mumbled but did not move away from the older teen. "Allen... Walker."

"My name is Kanda, beansprout," the Japanese boy replied. "And I also killed my father and mother." The other boy's tears stopped and looked at him with slight shock.

Kanda sat in the swing next to Allen's. He stared up at the sky and waited until the child quieted down. They sat together in silence until Allen broke it.

"A-Are you an angel?" Allen asked meekly, before hiding his blushing face and murmuring out an apology. Kanda blinked, totally not expecting that.

"What?"

"Umm... well," the small child stuttered. "Your hair is so pretty and long and...and you stayed with me even though I said I killed my father. You're so beautiful and nice, you must be an angel."

He nearly laughed at the thought. Him? An angel? Nice and beautiful? Blasphemy.

"Che. No, I'm not an angel," Kanda snorted. "Are you an angel?" Allen blinked, snow-white lashes fluttering over pale grey eyes.

"No," he replied, shaking his head slowly. "I am not."

There was silence again and Kanda broke it this time.

"What are you doing here, moyashi?" the teen asked, moving his feet so that he swung a bit.

"M-Moyashi?" the silver-eyed boy questioned, blinking rapidly.

"You're small and pale, you're a moyashi," Kanda explained shortly as if this made all the sense in the world.

"O-Oh," Allen blushed, looking sheepish. "This place is close to Mana's grave and I didn't want the red-haired man to find me. H-He's gonna take me away from Mana."

Kanda stopped, his feet dragging in the snow and dirt. "You... must love this Mana person a lot."

"Yes," Allen nodded and he stared at the older teen with soft grey eyes. Kanda stared back and turned quickly with a pale blush creeping upon his cheeks. Allen blinked confusedly.

"D-Do you have anywhere to go?" the raven-haired teen asked. "I mean... because you said someone was going to take you away..."

Allen turned pink and his face looked wistful. "No."

The longhaired teen thought for a moment.

"W-Would you like to come with me?" Kanda stuttered. Damn it. Why did he have to stutter now? "I mean... i-if you want to. But if you want to stay with your father then..."

The white-haired child's eyes widened and a spark lit in them.

"You mean, I can come with you, angel?" Allen asked hesitantly. Splashes of pink filled those round cheeks and Allen looked very pretty to Kanda.

"Well... yeah... since we both don't have anyone, you and I can be brothers," Kanda suggested, slightly uncomfortable. A vein popped in his head though and his eye twitched in annoyance. "I'm not an angel, moyashi. I thought I told you that."

"Yes you are," Allen replied simply, smiling gently. It brightened the pale face and made Kanda's cheeks warm. "You're my angel. You saved me. That's what angels do, isn't it?"

"Then you're my angel too," Kanda also said. "Because you saved me."

Both boys smiled at each other, enjoying their new company.

"Then may I call you Brother Kanda?" Allen asked, hope shining through. Kanda smiled back, his first real smile in a long while.

"Sure, moyashi."

He jumped off the swing, his boots making the snow crunch beneath them. Kanda turned around and offered his hand to Allen who looked at him with all the innocence in the world.

"Let's go together."

Allen's eyes sparkled before he too, jumped off the swing, and hand-in-hand, they left the playground.

And on that day, Kanda found the one who would support and love him as he walked down the path he had set for himself.

**A/N: I know. Total OOC on Kanda's part. But it was needed for the cuteness and fluff! And plus he's a child. He's bound to be slightly soft. And Allen... well, Allen's sad and depressed with Mana's death so to me, he would go with the first person to show him compassion and kindness. Kind of like kindred spirits bounded by tragedy. Okay... now I'm making excuses...**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Second to last one! May I wish everyone a happy holidays first. Yep, because holidays are all about winter, yaoi writing, and warm, fluffy Yullen! Who wouldn't want a dose of that to keep out the cold? Please read and review!**

**Happy Yullen Week**

**Tues, December 23rd: **Gift

**Warning: Slight smut ahead...**

Allen was at a loss. He could not think of what to give to Kanda for Christmas. It wasn't like the man required a lot of materialistic items (the only true possessions the older teen valued being Mugen, Allen, and the lotus hourglass that monitored his life, in that order but the younger boy did not need know that) and Allen racked his brain for the perfect gift.

Giving up, he walked out of his room and decided to consult the two people who had known Kanda longer than he had and would probably have some inkling on Kanda's gift preferences. The halls were oddly empty being that it wasn't even lunch or dinner time. His footsteps made an ominous sound as if foreshadowing some epic doom if he continued to walk down this path. Then again, it sounded like that all the time so Allen went along his merry way. He went to Lavi's room and knocked politely on the door.

"Come in," Lenalee said from the other side. There was a lot of noise coming from the room and Allen waited a few seconds before opening the door.

"Good afternoon," Allen smiled at his two friends who were currently wrapping up gifts and talking. He nodded politely to Lenalee who waved jovially.

"Moyashi-chan!" Lavi jumped up and hugged the smaller boy, glad to have a distraction from wrapping. "Thank the heavenly Lord you came! I've been stuck in here for forever wrapping up gifts for the entire Order thanks to that woman!" He pointed accusingly at the violet-eyed girl and sulked. Allen rolled his eyes at the sight of his friend's childishness but grinned nonetheless.

"It's a tradition that the Supervisor gives gifts to everyone, but since Nii-san is always so busy, I usually end of doing them," Lenalee explained sheepishly.

"And she always drags me into it!" Lavi whined. "Every year, this always happens. She never asks Yuu-chan though!"

"I can imagine why," Allen grinned, thinking of his lover's short-temper and anti-social ways.

"Help me!" the future bookman begged with puppy dog eyes.

"I'll be glad to help," the white-haired exorcist grabbed a chair covered with bows and sat down after brushing them off. The three continued their task, laughing and chattering the entire afternoon.

"And we're done!" Lenalee announced, putting the final package in the pile of neatly wrapped gifts. Allen smiled brightly, contemplating how to tell his friends about his dilemma.

"Umm... Lenalee, Lavi, I have a problem," the small child muttered, blushing in embarrassment. His friend's attention turned to him.

"What do you need?" Lenalee asked, beaming at Allen encouragingly.

Both of his friends looked at him interestingly. He fidgeted under their gaze.

"Erm... I umm... don't know what to get Kanda for Christmas," he turned even more red as he continued to ramble. "I mean, we've been together for a year now and I still don't know what he likes since he doesn't have a lot of material possessions and I really really wanted to get him something nice and something that he would look and… and reminds him of me..."

"Oh!" the future bookman grinned maniacally but hid it by nodding sagely and patting the cursed teen's shoulder, "So you need our help picking out a present for Yuu-chan!"

The boy nodded, his white hair hiding his eyes and red face.

"I know the perfect gift!" Lenalee smiled sweetly, shocking both the redhead and the flustered teen. That was rather quick...

"Really?" Allen brightened, relieved that he had such thoughtful and caring friends. She gave a quick glance at the bookman who grinned and nodded inconspicuously (evidently catching on the plan) in response. Slowly, they moved toward the small child. Luckily, being the dense boy that he was, Allen didn't notice their steady approach.

"Sure, Allen-kun!" the violet-eyed girl chirped gaily and took out a roll of red ribbon. "And it's right here."

"Eh?" the cursed exorcist looked around him innocently, puzzled beyond words. "But Lenalee, I don't see it." He was so absorbed in finding Kanda's perfect present in the room that he did not notice the two exorcists stalking up to him with a pair of scissors and a spool of ribbon.

His eyes widened when he realized where they were going with this and he quickly turned around and fumbled with the door that didn't seem to want to cooperate at the moment. It was too late...

"AH!"

* * *

Kanda stared at the box with an unreadable expression on his sharp, angular face.

It was wrapped in glittery white wrapping with a bright red ribbon ending in a perfect bow at the top. Air holes were dotted the top sides of the present and whatever was in there was big. It reached his waist and was probably 5 feet in diameter. At first, when he had seen the gigantic box sitting in the middle of the room with the rabbit's handwriting on it, his immediate response was to stab it with Mugen. Anything from the usagi was probably crap. Hell, he still wanted to stab the box but his instincts told him that he would be sorry if he did. Just then, the box shook forcefully.

Holy shit, it moved! He backed away a few steps and unsheathed Mugen, his precious sword.

Instincts be damned. The thing in the box was alive and he was going to kill it. Kanda held up Mugen and prepared to slice the present in half when the box toppled to its side and a muffled groan of pain sounded from inside.

The swordsman's dark blue eyes widened. It was a very familiar voice. He sheathed his sword and walked slowly to his present.

"Moyashi?" Kanda tipped the box back up. "Are you in here?"

There was a thump and another whine of protest. The something in the box shuffled a bit, making it shake violently.

"It's you," the older teen smirked, ripping though the ribbon and pulling the lid off. "No one else had such an annoying girly voice."

Allen slid out of the box and laid on the floor for a second, glaring up at the samurai as if blaming him for his predicament. But the man was not glaring back. In fact, he was intently focused on what Allen was wearing.

Black silk made up a top and skirt that barely covered the boy's lithe form, showing creamy white legs. It clung to the every curve of Allen's body and added curves where there were none with the frills and lace underneath the skirt. Pale white hair was skillfully tied back with the red ribbon that usually adorned the younger teen's throat. It was reminiscent to a school girl's uniform but somewhere more along the lines of a darker theme.

The pale teen blushed where he realized where his love's eyes were staring. He worked his tongue slowly, pulling down the ribbon across his mouth and exhaled briefly in relief when it had worked. He glared weakly at his lover, hoping to ward off the wandering eyes.

"Where did you get this?" Kanda breathed huskily in Allen's ear, tugging on the material of the frilly skirt.

"It's Lenalee's!" Allen blushed, trying desperately to worm his way into a sitting position but in doing so, he realized that the skirt hiked higher on his thighs and stopped. He continued with his wailing and ranting. "I swear it Lenalee's. It was horrible, Kanda! There was l-lace and they shoved me in this box and i-it was dark... so dark! A-And... Kanda? K-Kanda? Kanda! Are you listening?"

The older teen did not answer but crushed his lips against his young lover's. In doing so, Kanda's body leaned over the boy, pinning him to the ground. The small boy flailed, trying to escape his persistent lover's clutches.

"K-Kanda!" Allen shrieked in horror and embarrassment. "N-Now is n-not the time for t-this!"

"You look so fucking edible, moyashi," Kanda murmured against the pale column of the cursed teen's neck. "And you taste like heaven."

Warmth seeped into Allen's stomach as he was lavished with the raven-haired man's passionate kisses and affectionate caresses.

"N-No! Wait, w-what are you doing?!" Allen panicked when he felt his clothes (if you could call it that) slipped up past his waist.

"Seeing as you're my gift, I intend to fully enjoy it," Kanda smirked.

"What?! Get off of me! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

* * *

Lavi was in the dining hall with Lenalee when they heard the loud scream ring across the Order. He set down a sack of presents on a table.

"Do you think Yuu-chan liked his present?" he asked the violet-eyed girl who was smiling happily.

"Of course he did!" she nodded enthusiastically, pulling out brightly wrapped boxes and setting them on a table. "It's Allen's gift after all!"

Another loud scream followed and sent shivers down both teens spines.

"B-But I'm not sure Allen enjoys it," Lavi trembled. "He's going to be pissed tomorrow."

"Aw well, to give a little happiness means you need to sacrafice a little," Lenalee said.

More screams followed but they were not necessarily screams of horror anymore.

"See?"

"But it still doesn't feel right that we surrendered moyashi-chan like that..."

"Guilty?"

"No, but you know how much of a pervert Yuu-chan is..."

"True..."

"And Allen will most likely be sore the whole week..."

"Yes..."

"So, he won't be able to get us... hey, you're right Lenalee. This might be the best gift in the world."

"I told you so."

**A/N: So... I sorta couldn't think up anything for 'Steam' because the only thing I could think of had too many (ahem) implications and my mind totally blanked on any other ideas. More like went into a Yullen coma but! Moving on... so I picked one of the optional themes and that was this one of them. Hope it's not too early of a gift but Bakanda needed one. Please read and review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is the final one but do not despair! I have one more I'm going to add for Allen's birthday and as a Christmas present for all of you out there that are reading this and loving it! It won't be added to this one but it'll be a separate fic. **

**Yullen Week was fun and I hope that it happens again next year... it can be like a yearly thing! That would be awesome! **

**Please read and review!**

**Happy Yullen Days!**

**Wed, December 24th: **Foreign

For the most part, Cross did not send gifts. Especially not to Allen unless it was in the form of debts or well-placed threats to get his lazy ass off the ground to pay off said debts.

So when a package arrived to the Dark Order with his name on it, naturally he approached it with some caution while he prepared himself (mentally) for the blood, sweat, and tears he was going to have to waste to pay off the next batch.

"Tim… please do not record," Allen asked the golden golem in a quivering voice. "I don't want Lavi finding any more tapes of me crying like last time."

The small golem bobbed its confirmation as the white-haired boy slowly took off the lid of the brown package. He screwed his eyes shut for a moment or two, wanting desperately to prolong the inevitable. He opened his silver eyes very slowly, before blinking rapidly as he finally realized what was in the container.

"It's a…kimono?" The small child voiced, staring into the contents of the box. Allen pulled out the elaborate piece of silk. It was a deep dark blue, almost black, and decorated with pictures of powder pink lotus flowers and golden koi fish swimming in a lake. A large intricate obi sat on top of the cloth that was as beautiful and elegant as the kimono itself. In the package were also a golden fan and many hairpins and makeup that were more suited for a woman.

Which begged the question, "Why the hell did Master send this to me?"

His head turned to Timcampy who could provide no answers. Allen searched the box for a note and was rewarded when he found a crumpled piece of paper at the bottom. His eyes scanned the lines before turning completely red and ripping the note to shreds in embarrassment.

"How could Master say such a thing?!"

Unfortunately, Fate seemed to have a whacked up sense of humor because at the same exact time, Lavi just happened to be making his morning call.

"Allen-chan!" the redheaded exorcist chirped cheerily, bursting through Allen's door and effectively tearing it off its hinge. "Good morning!"

"L-Lavi!" The cursed teen shrieked, face completely red. He flailed uselessly. "Go away! Get out!"

There was a tense silence where Lavi blinked and stared at the clothing in Allen's arms. He looked from the silver-haired boy to the cloth again. A slow manic grin spread on his face.

"Oh ho ho!" Lavi cackled with mad glee, "I didn't know you had a cross-dressing fetish, Moyashi-chan!"

"Eh?!" Allen shouted, dropping the kimono back in the box as if it had scalded him. "I-It's not like that! It's not like that at all!"

"Don't lie to me!" the future bookman hooked his arm over Allen's shoulder and patted the teen on the head. "I know all! By the way… interesting choice of pattern…"

"It's not like that!" the pale boy explained frantically, "It's from General Cross and I have no idea why he sent it to me!"

Unlike Allen, Lavi made all the connections without the use of the torn up letter on the ground.

"Hey, Allen?" the redhead snickered, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "How about you wear this?"

"WHAT?!"

The shorter teen backed away slowly as the mischievous grin on his friend's face spread even wider.

"Come here!" Lavi pounced.

"NO!"

And again, Fate decided that today was going to be Torture-and-Humiliate-Allen Day because Lenalee burst through the broken door.

"Good morning, Allen-kun!" she greeted as if the sight of a half-naked Allen did not faze her. And indeed, it did not.

"Lenalee!" the white-haired teen sighed in relief. "Help me please!" For added effect, he even teared up a little, looking very much like a kicked puppy.

Her violet eyes looked at Lavi, then Allen, and then at the pattern of the kimono in the bookman junior's hands. Like Lavi, her minded pieced everything together and she smiled gently. Allen glanced at her expectantly.

"Sorry, Allen-kun," Lenalee grinned, picking up a tube of lipstick that was by her boots. "It seems like you're not going to escape this."

All hope was lost and there was only one thing Allen was left to do.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!"

* * *

Kanda was sleeping just fine until he heard a high-pitched, very girly scream coming from the room beside his. Now normally, a scream in the Dark Order was nothing to be scared of or even worried about. But the raven-haired man knew that it was the beansprout's room and despite how much of a sissy Kanda knew he was, Allen did not scream.

He got up, mumbling obscenities under his breath and got dressed. If the moyashi was screaming, it would be worth some of his time to check out why if not only to go and laugh at his pain.

"K-Kanda!" Allen blushed, huffing as he finally had escaped the clutches of Lenalee and Lavi.

The raven-haired man froze. In front of him was a sight like no other. Allen, dressed in a kimono that was definitely too big for him (it slipped down his shoulders and the bottom dragged across the ground), was staring at him with the most innocent yet devilishly sexy look he had ever seen on the boy. The kimono was held up by a crookedly done up obi so that it parted, showing pale, feminine thighs and calves. It felt down at the top but did not go passed the boy's slender shoulders, revealing soft snowy skin. The silver hair was pinned up with a lotus hairpin and the makeup further accentuated the sensual aura that radiated off of the teen.

"Allen-chan!" Lenalee popped out from the cursed exorcist's room. She seemed very cross with Allen. "We're not done with you yet!"

Allen screamed in a girly manner, holding up the fan threateningly. "Stay away from me!" And the boy darted away as if the devil himself was chasing after his heels.

Kanda had still not recovered from his daze and stood stalk still as he watched Allen run down the hallway.

"Oh, hi Kanda!" Lenalee waved before her face adopted a serious expression. "You might want to watch out for Allen. There are some pretty perverted men out there."

And with that, Kanda immediately sprinted after the boy without any explanation. Lenalee giggled delightedly as Lavi popped his head out of Allen's room in a daze.

"Allen-chan sure delivers a solid roundhouse kick," Lavi rubbed his forehead where a large purple bruise was forming. He stopped when he heard a sinister laugh from beside him. "L-Lenalee?"

"Kanda just went after the bait," she stated happily before laughing again.

"Poor Allen-chan," Lavi thought in his mind as he slowly backed away from the Lee sibling.

* * *

The first thing on Allen's to-do list right now was to run as far as he could away from his own room. Check.

The next thing he needed to do was to find some decent clothing. He could ask one of the finders or one of his friends, but his male pride did not allow anyone to see him in such a state.

Which left Timcampy… and it just so happened that the yellow golem was floating after him.

"Tim!" he called out with hope. Timcampy flew once around its master's head. "Could you please help me get some clothes out of my room?"

The yellow ball stopped its circling and with an evil smirk, snapped a photo which blinded Allen momentarily with its flash.

"Tim!" the white-haired exorcist shrieked. "You're supposed to help me! Not them!" When he opened his eyes again though, Timcampy was gone and along with him, the photo of Allen.

"Oi! Moyashi!" a voice accompanied by loud footsteps came from behind him.

Shit. Kanda was the last person whom Allen wanted to see right now. If he even let the older man see him, he would never live it down. And the letter…

The young boy shook his head, trying to get rid of the blush that was spreading across his cheeks and ran down the hallways, cursing at the long robe, which caused him to trip a few times.

"Wait!" Kanda shouted after him.

"No way!" Allen shouted right back, running even faster until he burst out into the open air. He blinked confusingly as he stared at the sun and the open sky.

Funny, he had never been out of the Order before unless it was for missions. The sun felt good on his heavily makeup caked face and he almost let himself relax.

"Beansprout!"

Almost.

He ran as fast as he could, wincing as the rocks and debris cut up his feet. Before long, Allen arrived into town. He turned back and sighed in relief when he didn't see the swordsman following him. He turned around and walked down the road.

"Well, as long as I am in town, I might as well make some money," Allen smiled and strolled to the local tavern. His attire attracted many gazes, some of which made him squirm and shiver with the uncontrollable need to drown himself in the shower when he got home. He sat down at a table in front of a group of three men who were playing a game of Poker and put on his innocent mask.

"Oh ho ho," one of the men eyed him up and down appreciatively. "Such a foreign beauty you are. Might I know your name, girl?"

"Don't scare her off, Will!" another one of the men (this one was intoxicated) scolded before giving Allen a lewd grin. "She must be one of them shy ones. Where you from, girly?"

Allen turned red with anger inside. Girl?! GIRL?! Oh, he was not going to go easy on them. He would strip them for all they were worth and do so with pleasure.

On the outside, he blushed as prettily as he could and lowered his gaze abashedly. His hands tugged a long sleeve to his lips and he tilted his head to the side, feigning innocence. Thank the heavens that he had learned how to be coy from the whore houses his Master had been to.

"I'll tell you if you can beat me in a game of Poker," he whispered in a slightly higher voice to conceal himself.

"You have yourself a deal, pretty lady," the third man smiled, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

Secretly, he smirked evilly allowing the malicious aura to seep just a tiny bit to slightly frighten the men in front of him. They were going to rue the day they met Allen Walker.

A few minutes later...

"Royal straight flush," Allen grinned, showing his cards. All three men shrieked in horror and nearly burst into tears.

"You cheated!" one of them accused, pointing at him/her.

"Have you any proof?" the pale teen asked innocently, hurt plastered on his features. The man only pulled at his hair frustratingly as Allen collected his winnings with that same innocent expression plastered on his face.

"Bitch," one of the men snarled. "You fucking cheated." He grabbed the cursed boy's arm and the other two tagged along, taking the boy's arms and dragging him out the door.

"Wha-" Allen glared and punched the man in the jaw. He spun around and tried to run but hands grabbed at his obi and pulled him back. "Get off me!"

"You're comin' with us, little missie. You owe us a little something," the rancid breath of one of the men invaded his senses and he wrinkled his nose in disgust. The white-haired youth thrashed wildly, elbowing the man but to no avail.

Suddenly the sound of a sword slicing through skin was heard and Allen was dropped to the floor.

The cursed exorcist winced and looked up. Standing in front of him was Kanda. How did he know Allen was here?

"What were you thinking, you idiot?!" Kanda glared at the white-haired teen. Allen gulped. He had never seen the older teen this infuriated with him before.

"Bastard!" Will shouted, kneeling to help his injured friend.

"Shut up," Kanda growled menacingly, moving to stab the men to death. Allen could feel the angry aura radiating off of the man and shivered. "Che. Moyashi is mine."

Allen blushed red and turned around to run. His heart thumped wildly in his chest and his head spun with numerous thoughts. He felt slightly bad about leaving Kanda with his mess but he needed to clear his head at the last thing Kanda had said. 'Moyashi is mine'? The way the swordsman had said it did not seem like comradeship to him.

He needed to hide and be alone for a while.

* * *

Kanda grumbled under his breath as he searched through the rooms of the Dark Order. The little idiot had left him with a tavern full of bastards that he had to deal with. And even worse, he had somehow escaped without Kanda knowing.

The raven-haired man was going to find the moyashi and give him a piece of his mind if it was the last thing he would do.

"Oi, beansprout," Kanda opened what seemed to be the 154th door he had checked in only to find it barricaded with a dresser. The lights were off but he could see a small body curled in a corner. "Are you in here?"

"Go away!" Allen shouted angrily, "I've had enough trauma as it is!"

The raven-haired man growled in annoyance and with one shove, he pushed away the dresser and opened the door. Allen stared at him with anger-filled silver eyes before curling into himself and turning to face the wall sullenly.

"Moyashi-," he began, kneeling down to face the boy who ignored him.

"Please go away," Allen whispered, staring at the gray walls with apparent interest. "I don't need you here and I certainly don't want you here either."

Kanda glared at the boy. His hands shot out to grab the younger teen and pulled the small body into his lap. Allen resisted, struggling fiercely against the older male.

"What the hell are you doing, Bakanda?" the white-haired boy shouted, blushing horribly. "Let go of me!"

"You look so beautiful, moyashi," Kanda murmured, burying his face into the crook of Allen's neck and inhaling the lavender and honey scent that wafted off of the teen's pale skin. Allen froze and turned to glare at the man.

"I am dressed like a prostitute, I can't find my clothes because apparently, Timcampy was on their side, and worst of all, I was hit on by people who thought I was a girl," Allen listed off in a scathing tone. "How the hell can I look beautiful?"

Kanda chuckled, sliding his hands up and down the boy's pale thighs in a teasing manner.

"S-Stop that!" Allen snapped, shivering pleasantly at the electric tingles that danced across his skin where Kanda had touched him. "Don't touch me!"

"I can't help but touch you," Kanda whispered sultrily in Allen's ear. The silver-eyed boy turned red and squirmed as Kanda continued to run his hands along Allen's body.

He blushed when Kanda lifted one of his bare calves and gently touched his bleeding foot. The pale-haired boy hissed quietly in pain and bit his bottom lip to stop himself from making any more pitiful noises. The man fished a handkerchief out of his pocket and dabbed away the blood slowly.

"Does it hurt?" Kanda asked in a small whisper. Allen's eyes widened in surprise. He had never seen the swordsman so tender and caring before but it made his chest feel warm.

"W-Why are you doing this?" the white-haired teen shuddered as more of that pleasurable feeling surged into his stomach, making it warm. "Why did you save me?"

Kanda did not answer the boy but instead, turned Allen quickly and planted a searing kiss on the boy's open mouth. Allen froze for a moment before melting into Kanda's arms. He hooked his arms around Kanda's neck as the man pulled him closer. The kiss ended only too quickly and Allen whimpered at the loss of contact.

"I love you, you idiot!" Kanda shouted at him, concealing the small miniscule blush forming on his cheeks. The white-haired teen flinched at the harsh tone but smiled at the words and the almost non-existent blush on the older teen's cheeks.

"Couldn't you have been any nicer saying that?" Allen asked, annoyed but smiling brightly nonetheless. The raven-haired man glared at him at the lack of an appropriate answer.

"Answer me, damn it!" Kanda snarled, staring up at the boy in his lap.

"Or what?" Allen challenged just for the hell of it. Kanda smirked. Two could play at this game.

"Or this," he reached up to place a rough kiss on the boy's mouth. At the same time, he pinched the playful teen's inner thighs earning a small moan of both pain mixed in with pleasure.

"I love you," Allen whispered, staring into the man's hypnotic eyes with his half-lidded ones.

"Che, baka," Kanda allowed himself a small smile which dazzled Allen. "I know." He stared at Allen's attire. "Where the hell did you get this anyway?"

The white-haired exorcist grinned.

"My master decided I needed a push in the right direction and sent me this along with a note," Allen explained.

Kanda tugged the material at the boy's waist, tempted to just rip it off entirely. "It suits you, bean. You look like some foreign beauty."

Allen laughed, before kissing the older teen sweetly once more.

**A/N: And Yullen Week has come to an end! I hope you enjoyed it just as much as I did! Thank you for reading all of my oneshots and a Merry Christmas Eve to you all!**


End file.
